


Quiet

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Series: Angeles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel, Cock Rings, Frottage, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Tattooed Gabriel, Tattooed Sam, Timestamp, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp for "Its Snowing Somewhere" taking place just after chapter 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I felt really bad for giving you guys crappy, rushed smut at the end of chap 3, so here's 2k of smut to make up for it. :D

    Sam and Gabriel eventually separated from each other to clean up themselves and the store. Once they were done, Gabriel locked up and they held hands as they walked back to the apartment.

    “So, how is this going to work?” Sam asked, squeezing Gabriel’s hand

    “Well, we get back, go in my room, get naked—“

    “I mean with Dean,” Sam amended. “He’s gonna expect me to be in my bed when he gets up.”

    “Well then, let’s make sure you are,” Gabriel turned to Sam once they reached the building. “That man has run on the same schedule for as long as I have known him. We’ll just set an alarm and make sure you’re out there before he is.”

    Sam hummed and pulled Gabriel close. “Do you know how hard it is going to be to keep my hands off you at work?”

    Gabriel reached around Sam and gave his ass a squeeze. “Oh, I know exactly how hard. You are quite the distraction.” He smiled and pulled away. “How about we take this upstairs?”

    “But Dean—“

    “I’m sure you can find ways of keeping me quiet, hmm?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow and got out his keys. He quickly opened the door and started upstairs, Sam following closely behind. They got to the apartment door and Sam pressed himself up against Gabriel’s back, his erection digging into the base of the other man’s spine. Gabriel groaned softly and pushed back a little as he fumbled with the apartment keys. Soon, he got the door open and stepped inside softly. They both sighed in relief as they heard Dean snoring. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and led him to his room, guiding him inside, then closing the door behind them.

    “We’re doing it right this time,” Gabriel announced, setting his bag down and quickly pulling his shirts back off. “I want to spend all night finding out everything about you.”

    “You better be ready to return the favor,” Sam countered, pushing his pants and boxers off. Gabriel stopped in the middle of unbuttoning his jeans to take a good look at Sam. His eyes trailed up from the knife tattoo on his ankle, up his legs to his stiff cock, then up his chest to his face, which was blushing a bit.

    “Are you seriously blushing?” Gabriel asked, undoing his pants as quickly as he could. “Have you seen you?”

   “First guy I’ve been with, remember?” Sam reiterated. “Plus, you should take a look in the mirror sometime.”

    “Oh, trust me, I know what I look like,” Gabriel stepped out of his pants and walked toward Sam. “You are way out of my league.”

    “I’ll be the judge of that,” Sam growled and grabbed Gabriel to turn him around and push him backwards onto the bed. Gabriel scrambled backwards toward the pillows as Sam kneeled onto the bed and crawled up to meet him. Sam bowed his head, chestnut hair tickling Gabriel’s skin as Sam kissed his neck and chest.

    “Well, newbie, I’ll let you decide what you want to do tonight,” Gabriel gasped a little as Sam licked across his nipple.’

    “I already told you before,” Sam smiled and moved up to Gabriel’s face. “I want to fuck you.” Kiss. “Into the mattress.” Kiss. “Until you forget your own name.” Gabriel moaned into the next kiss, bucking his hips up in an attempt at getting some friction. Sam pulled away and kissed down Gabriel’s sternum, stopping for a moment to dip his tongue in his belly button. He looked over and saw the rose tattooed on Gabriel’s hip.

    “What is the rose from?” Sam asked, already placing a kiss to it.

    Gabriel sighed and squeezed his eyes closed. “I got it for my ex, Kali, when we were together,” he confessed. “She’s a complete bitch.”

    “Well, she has good taste,” Sam licked a line along the stem and smiled up at Gabriel. “I’ll have to thank her.”

    “What? Why?”

    “Because if she wasn’t such a bitch, I wouldn’t be here right now,” Sam explained, moving to suck a little at the tip of Gabriel’s cock.

    “Oh, fuck!” Gabriel clutched the sheets and panted as Sam teased him. “I think I would have made an exception.”

    Sam pulled off of Gabriel and put a finger to his lips, shushing him. “I need to find something to keep you quiet.” He got off the bed and looked around the room, trying to spot something that would work.

    “Bottom drawer of my dresser,” Gabriel suggested. Sam raised an eyebrow at him, but bent down and opened the drawer. The drawer was filled with various toys, including dildos, plugs, blindfolds, and gags. One side had a stack of folded panties in several styles and colors.

    “Holy shit, Gabriel,” Sam held up a pair of white lace panties and Gabriel sat up, blushing.

    “Listen I just—“

    “You’re wearing these next time,” Sam decided, putting them back and pulling out a leather bit gag. “But for now, you’re wearing this.” He walked around to the side of the bed and helped place the bit in Gabriel’s mouth. Sam leaned in and pushed the hair out of Gabriel’s eyes before giving him a kiss on the forehead. “You’ll be nice and quiet for me, right?” Gabriel looked up with lust blown eyes and nodded causing Sam to smile. “Good.”

    Sam back to the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom before coming back to the end of the bed. He pushed Gabriel’s legs apart and kneeled between them. In front of him, Gabriel was breathing heavily and his cock was steadily leaking, begging to be touched. Sam set the lube and condom to the side and ran his palms up Gabriel’s legs, letting his thumbs brush his inner thighs. “You’re so beautiful, Gabriel.” He bent down and took Gabriel in his mouth, lapping up the salty precome that covered his cock. Gabriel whined against the gag, moving a hand to thread through Sam’s hair. Sam bobbed up and down on Gabriel’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked and swallowed. Gabriel’s muffled noises went straight to Sam’s dick and he had to stroke himself a couple times to keep sane. He licked one more stipe up Gabriel’s cock before pulling himself up to lick and nip at Gabriel’s neck.

    “I wish you didn’t have to wear that,” Sam admitted, pushing his hips down so his cock slid against Gabriel’s. “What I really want is for you to scream and let the whole street know how I make you feel.” Gabriel groaned and pushed his head back into the pillows, bucking his hips up to meet Sam’s. They moved against each other, precome slicking the way, until Sam noticed Gabriel’s movements becoming a little spasmodic. He pulled off of Gabriel quickly, ignoring the whines of protest coming from the man beneath him.

    “What?” Sam asked, returning to the kneeling position between Gabriel’s legs. “You’re the one who said you wanted to do it right this time.” He picked up the previously discarded lube and popped open the cap before coating his fingers with it. Gabriel panted against the gag as Sam pressed a finger to his entrance and teased it into opening up. The first finger slipped in easily and Sam smiled.

   “Been getting ready for me?” Sam looked up at Gabriel and he nodded. “God, you’re so hot.” He added his second finger and pushed them in, causing Gabriel to arch his back and moan. Sam scissored his fingers inside Gabriel, opening him up. When he was ready to insert a third finger, he moved away for a moment and went back to the drawer. Gabriel lifted his head up and grunted at Sam, wordlessly ordering him back to bed.

    “Hey, I was hoping I wouldn’t have to use this either, but you are far too worked up,” Sam sighed, standing up and showing Gabriel a silicone ring that he had pulled out. Gabriel groaned and dropped his head back onto the pillow. Sam crawled back onto the bed and rolled the ring onto Gabriel’s cock, drawing a long moan from him. Once the ring was on, Sam lubed up his fingers a bit more and went back to working Gabriel open, adding a third. He angled his fingers up and pushed in, causing Gabriel to arch up and whine. Sam grinned and pulled back a little before thrusting in again, relishing in Gabriel’s reaction. After a few more times, Sam couldn’t take it. He had to be inside Gabriel. Sam pulled his fingers out and stroked his cock a couple times to take off the edge.

    “Turn over,” Sam ordered. Gabriel quickly flipped over onto all fours and held his ass up as high as he could. Sam palmed one of the round cheeks and squeezed a bit. “Fuck, you look better than I imagined.” He poured some lube into the crack of Gabriel’s ass, then grabbed the condom and rolled it on. A bit of lube was threatening to fall on the sheet so he wiped the excess up and coated his cock with it. Sam teased Gabriel’s hole with the tip of his cock, knowing that the second he pushed in, he’d have trouble keeping control.

    “Ready?” Sam asked softly. Gabriel nodded vigorously and Sam took a breath, pushing into Gabriel slowly. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, it felt so good. Gabriel panted against the gag, spit dripping onto the sheets as he moaned. Eventually Sam bottomed out, draping himself over Gabriel.

    “Alright,” Sam breathed, trying to keep his composure. “I’m going to take your gag off, but you have to promise to be quiet, okay?” Gabriel whined and nodded. Sam removed the gag and laid it to the side.

    “Fuck, Sam, you feel amazing,” Gabriel panted, licking his lips. “And please, for fuck’s sake, move!” Sam took the hint and moved his hips back before slamming back into Gabriel. “Fuck, yes! Right there…Holy shit, Sam, AH GOD FU—“ Sam clapped his hand over Gabriel’s mouth and thrust into him hard.

    “I told you to be quiet,” Sam snarled Gabriel’s ear. “You broke your promise.” Gabriel whimpered as Sam pushed his shoulders down against the bed. “Now I’m gonna punish you.” He kept his hand over Gabriel’s mouth as he pounded into him relentlessly, bringing him dangerously close to his climax. Gabriel whined and sobbed against his hand, pushing back into Sam as he was fucked into. Feeling wetness on his hand, Sam slowed a bit, panting.

    “Did you learn your lesson?” Sam whispered, close to Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel nodded and Sam smiled. “Good. I’ll take the ring off.” He felt Gabriel let out a sigh of relief against his hand as he reached underneath and rolled the ring off of Gabriel’s cock. Sam tossed the ring to the side and went back to fucking into Gabriel. After just a few thrusts, Gabriel was climaxing, coating the sheets with come and causing his ass to grip Sam’s cock.

    “Ah! So good…Fuck! Gabriel!” Sam cried, burying himself deep inside Gabriel and filling the condom. Gabriel moaned at the added pressure and collapsed into the bed. Sam caught himself before falling on top of him and instead fell to the side of the bed.

    “Holy shit, Sam,” Gabriel turned his head to face him after catching his breath. “Got a little dom in you?”

    Sam laughed and pulled off the condom. “Would you believe me if I said I have never taken control like that before?”

    “Christ, Sam,” Gabriel groaned and turned over onto his back as Sam tossed the condom out. “Believe me, I’m not complaining, but next time, I’m in charge.”

    “Oh really?” Sam grinned and turned to Gabriel, laying on his elbow.

    “Yeah really,” Gabriel grabbed some tissues off the nightstand and handed some to Sam before wiping himself off. “Most of the toys in there aren’t meant to be used ON me.”

    “What about the panties?” Sam wondered, handing his used tissues back to Gabriel.

    “Oh, no,” Gabriel grinned and threw out the tissues. “Those are definitely mine. We should get you some, too.” He looked down Sam’s body and licked his lips. “Pink, I think.”

    “Oh, you do?” Sam pulled Gabriel close and kissed him.

    “Mmm, I most definitely do,” Gabriel mumbled against Sam’s lips. “Stop questioning me.”

    “Yes, sir.”

    “Ooo, I like hearing you say that,” Gabriel pulled away and laid back down, looking up at Sam. “Second order of business, take off these sheets.”

    Sam got off the bed and grabbed a blanket off of the chair in the corner. “Easier solution, sir,” he suggested. “Put the blanket down now and change the sheets later.”

    Gabriel sat up and scooted out of the wet spots. “You’re brilliant.” Sam laid the blanket down and crawled back into bed on top of it. Gabriel moved back into place and Sam wrapped an arm around him, kissing him on the top of the head. Sam quickly drifted off as Gabriel curled into him and his breathing slowed.


End file.
